The Detective's Bacon
by Shuichi Akai
Summary: I was nominated for the Beikan Bacon Challenge. All Conan wants to do is eat his breakfast bacon. Is that too much to ask for? Apparently for the FBI and Crows it is.


The Detective's Bacon

**Title:** The Detective's Bacon  
**Rating:** T (For Firearms and violence)  
**Fandom:** Case Closed/Detective Conan  
**Timeline:** After Akai's Death  
**Summary:** All Conan wants to do is eat his breakfast bacon. Is that too much to ask for? Apparently for the Crows and FBI it is.  
**NOTE: I was nominated for the Beikan Bacon Challenge by MsDreamer93. It is when the nominee had to write a story about Conan eating bacon for breakfast within twenty-four hours of the nomination or you have to donate to a charity.**

* * *

Conan jumped out of bed, quickly dressing before heading to the kitchen. For some reason he was _starving. _He didn't know why. He had a big meal of eels, salmon, and rice for dinner. Why was he so hungry? Maybe it was because of the smoke rising from the plate of freshly cooked bacon.

Conan took a seat at the table. "Here you go, Conan-kun," Ran set a plate of four crispy; scrumptious; _delicious _bacon in front of the detective. The bacon was accompanied by two fried eggs.

Conan wanted to dig right in but knew his manners. "Thank you Ran-neechan!" He put on his kid-smile. _At least this is one of the great pros of being Conan._

"You're welcome, Conan-kun," Ran smiled back.

Conan looked at his plate. His mouth was watering. _I must save the best for last. I can already taste that meat in my mouth. Mmm… _He took his time to eat the eggs, wanting to savor the bacon's presence, knowing it will disappear when breakfast was over.

"Ahh Conan-kun!" Ran exclaimed when Conan had just finished his eggs. "You need to get going to school or you're going to be late!"

"But Ran-neechan…" Conan looked to his bacon.

Ran took out a paper bag and plopped the four pieces of meat into the bag, handing it to the fake-child. "Here you go! I know you love your bacon!"

"Thanks Ran-neechan! You're the best!" And he sped out the door.

XXX

Outside he was greeted by Haibara, but there was no sign of Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko. "I told them you were sick."

"Why?" Conan asks, quite confused.

"Because, Cool Kid," Jodie popped out of nowhere. "We are going to have a final confrontation with the Organization!"

"Okay but let me finish my bacon," Conan was half-listening.

"No time," James said. "We need to meet up with the others right away!"

Jodie was at the steering wheel; James was in the passenger seat; and the two shrunken teens were in the back. Conan was about to take a bite of a piece of bacon, but when Jodie saw it she stopped him. "I do not want crumbs and grease on my new car. I just got it cleaned and everything. Cool Kid, eat it later."

Conan huffed but put it back into the paper bag as they drove off.

XXX

"We're here!" Jodie declared as she parked the car.

"This is the Kudo Mansion!?" Conan exclaimed.

"Shuu called saying to meet him here," Jodie said, knocking on the door. Okiya Subaru opened it. "Um…is there anyone else in there? Someone with black hair and green eyes?"

"It is just me," Subaru claimed.

"But he said he'll meet us here," Jodie pondered over the short conversation.

"It is just me, Jodie," Subaru smirked.

"How did you know her name?" James asks.

"He's Akai-san!" Conan snapped. "We faked his death with Kir's help. So let's head inside so I can finish my bacon!" He barged past Subaru.

"What's his problem?" Subaru asks.

"Everyone loves bacon," Haibara said.

XXX

"Finally!" Conan settled into a chair and placed the bag of bacon onto the table. He gently took a piece into his hand. "Delicious bacon…Time to eat you…" His hand stopped when his name was called.

"Conan-kun we are leaving!" Akai—out of the disguise—called. "We need to stop the Crows. We miscalculated the time to get to there!"

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Conan threw his bacon into his bag and stormed out of the house and back into the car.

"Are you alright?" Haibara asked.

"Yes I'm fine!" Conan snapped. "Why wouldn't I be fine? Maybe because I CAN'T EAT MY DAMN BACON!?"

"I suggest you start driving," James said.

"Agreed," And Jodie floored it.

XXX

After the plan was explained, Conan _still _couldn't eat his bacon! They wanted him to hear the plan clearly and not over his munching and swallowing. Currently they were staked inside the FBI warehouse. They were trying to capture Gin, this time with Kir as the bait.

Their plan went wrong. Yes, Gin came to meet with Kir. But he didn't come alone. He brought Vodka, Chianti, Korn, Vermouth, Bourbon, Rum, and even the Boss! They all aimed their guns at Kir. "This trick didn't work five years ago and won't work today," Anokata said.

"What are you talking about?" Kir asks innocently.

"You're an CIA Agent," Vermouth said. "An NOC,"

"FIRE!" Both teams shouted at the same time.

Whilst the FBI and Crows were shooting at each other, Conan was crouched behind a crate. He opened his bag of bacon, to discover that they were all crushed into tiny bits. His heart sank but realized there was still one bacon strip left intact. He picked it up and was about to eat it when—**BANG!**—a bullet bounced off the wall and demolished the bacon.

"Edogawa-kun, are you alright?" Haibara asks. "A bullet came your way,"

Conan looked to her and smiled. "Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be? I'm not injured am I? The bullet destroyed my bacon. My _last_ piece of bacon. Now I don't have any bacon to eat. Haibara, can you hand me your gun?"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea—"

"HAND ME YOUR ****ING GUN!" Haibara tossed it to him.

Everyone silenced when they heard the shout. No one fired another shot. Conan came into view. His face was red with anger and his eyes flared with hate. He aimed the gun at the Crows.

Chianti didn't feel intimidated. "It's just a kid! Let's shoot him!"

**BANG! **Conan pulled the trigger. Chianti's body fell to the ground. "YOU THINK YOU CAN DESTROY MY BACON AN GET AWAY WITH IT!?"

"What are you talking abou—"

"SHUT UP!" Conan hissed. "You destroyed my bacon. Now it is time for revenge."

XXX

Conan stood at the grave. The sky was gray. Lightning flashed. Storm clouds poured rain. Conan placed a single rose on the grave. "Rest in peace my dear bacon. I wish I could've eaten you," Tears rolled down his cheeks.

Conan entered the Kudo Mansion. Seated at the table were Akai, Jodie, James, Haibara, Ran, Agasa, Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko. Conan took a seat. He then shouted to the kitchen. "HURRY UP IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!"

The Crows rushed out of the kitchen with plates of freshly cooked bacon. The bacon was seasoned with pepper and salt. They were cooked in a batter of eggs, giving them the egg covering. They were chopped into small pieces and were also mixed with thyme, rosemary, and paprika. They placed the plates in front of the group.

Conan grinned. "I can finally have my bacon,"

**Who shall I nominate? Well…I nominate…THE PERSON WHO IS READING THIS FANFIC!**


End file.
